moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bookerr389/Quest for knowledge ep 3
Present week Monday, Northshire Abbey It had been two days since Jack had been shot in the air by Gizbin. Jack was a bit frustrated after this. It seemed the mission to collect books had become harder and more difficult with each one. The thought that this mission would become even more taxing on him both physically and mentally began to seed itself within his mind, “ Why am I even doing this. I barely even know these people but I made a promise. If it weren't for me trying to earn a place within the Brotherhood I wouldn't even be doing this.” The seed of doubt had grown quite big it seemed,” Let's just get an easy one today.” The thought of maybe just doing the easier tasks would get the job done quickly and safely seemed quite appealing. He grinned as the idea seduced him. Pulling out the list of books he scanned it with a finger. His finger stopped on a particular book, ‘The Alliance of Lordaeron’, “ That is an easy one to find. I can pick up a copy right here at the Abbey in fact.” He chuckled, “ I should have done this first, save me the trouble of ever having to do this.” Jack strode into the Abbey and searched for the librarian. After about five minutes of searching he came upon an elderly woman. Placing his usual kind smile on his face he would approach the woman, “ Hello there Sister might you be the librarian.” The elderly woman who's head was in some sort of black book looked up at Jack, “ Why yes…yes I am. How might I help you Sir Oathbourne,” The look of surprise would come upon Jacks face, “ You know who I am?” The elderly woman chuckled, “ Who wouldn't know who you are. The bravest Paladin in all the land.” Jacks kind smile shortened a little as he felt uneasy , then those seeds of doubt within his head began to speak, “ She's just a kind old woman….just get the book and go be done with this.” Jack nodded, “ Yeah I am.” The elderly woman then placed a hand on his shoulder, “ So what can Sister Alicia do for you Sir Oathbourne?” The name Alicia was very familiar to Jack but he couldn't quite put a finger on it his mind was lingering elsewhere thinking of how he could relax…..find some attractive woman, become rich. He nodded as he agreed with this even though he never usually thought of this,” I would like a copy of The Alliance of Lordaeron.” Sister Alicia smiled,” Why of course you are from Lordaeron. You must want to know more about your people.” Alicia then went to go get the book. Jack began to feel uneasy this woman knew so much about him for some reason, and the name Alicia began to ring in his head, “ I know this person….” With the immediate thought of this the familiar return of greed came back, “ Yeah she's probably an old friend who made me cookies when I was a whee lad.” Jack narrowed his eyes , “ Right…of course.” Sister Alicia came back, in her hand she had the book he had asked for, “ Here you go Sir Oathbourne.” She then handed over the boom to Jack, “ Now then….let me lead you outside so you can go tell your friends to come talk to me.” Jack nodded, “ Yeah…my friends.” Alicia put her hand on Jacks back,” Shall we.” The two then headed out of the Abbey, “ May I ask you something Sister Alicia?” The elderly woman nodded as they stepped out,” Why of course. What do you wanna ask me?” Jack walked ahead of Alicia. Stopping he turned to her,” Oh come on ask her if she wants to know how many members are in the Brotherhood….you know she will love that.” Jack grinned, “ Your dead Sister Alicia aren't you?” The elderly woman raised both eyes. She chuckled nervously,” Dead but I'm right here, are you alright Sir Oathbourne?” Jack Quinn - Yesterday at 1:01 PM Jack walked forward, “ No…not really ever since I came to the Abbey today I've been having thoughts that I usually don't. They were so different from what I usually it could easily be thought to be someone else.” Alicia frowned, “ Hmmm?” Inside of Jacks head the seed of doubt began to be uprooted,” I took this mission because I wanted to help the Brotherhood, to serve the Light, to protect the innocent, and most of all redeem myself! “ He then pointed at Sister Alicia with one hand and with his other pointed to a grave near the Abbey , “ Sister Alicia died fifty years ago” If one was to inspect the grave they would in fact see that this was Sister Alicia's grave. The being claiming to be Sister Alicia would snicker, “ You Paladins are sometimes so hard to sway.” Jack would then grip his blade, “ Guards! There is a demon among us.” The guards would look at Jack with a raised eye, “ What are you talking about lad that's just an old…” The being claiming to be Alicia would began to shift in form, “ Foolish mortal…..you foiled my plan to infiltrate the Brotherhood.” Wings would then sprout out of the newly revealed demons back, “ By the Holy Light.” One of the guards would say as the demon grew inside. Jack would spin his blade, “ It’s a Dreadlord!!!” He would yell. Turning to one of the guards, “ You go get the civilians out of here.” The guard who looked rather young would stutter, “ Ugh…” Jack would then yell, “ Go now get them out of here!!!” The guard would nod and would get the civilians out of the Abbeys vicinity. Turning his head back to the Dread Lord he would laugh, “ Now that your plans are ruined Dreadlord I shall send you back to the void.” The Dreadlord would chuckle softly before laughing like a hyena, “ Fool, you may have revealed me but I am still more powerful then all of you.” Jack would then turn to the guards, “ Do not listen to him brothers and sisters we can defeat him and send him back to the twisting nether.” Some of the guards would give a loud roar, other though quivered as they realized how this could be the end.” Jack would narrow his gaze on the Dreadlord, “ Your going away for a long time Dreadlord.” He then charged at the Dreadlord. The Dread lord would swing down at him it's claws nearly cutting at Jacks throat. With nearly being hit Jack would dash back a bit , “ Hmmm.” This battle was going to be difficult but Jack knew that if he pushed through and had faith him and all the guards would come out on top. Raising his blade high in the sky he would yell, “ Light shine brightly this day. Protect us from the evil of the world and give us the strength to achieve victory.” A radiant glow would begin to emit from Jacks sword. The glow became brighter and brighter until…boom! A huge flash of light would encompass all of them. The Dreadlord covered his eyes as he became blinded by this. Jack would then cry out, “ Nows our chance attack! For the Alliance, For Lordaeron, For Azeroth, and For the Light! All of the guards now would let out a battle cry as they charged in on the Dreadlord. The Dreadlord still blinded would swing wildly trying to hit his attacker, but he seemed to miss each time. With the Dreadlord missing and the troops inspired Jack smiled. He then charged in with the rest of the Guards and slashed at the Dreadlord. The guards were giving this deadlord a pounding each strike seemed to make the Dreadlord weaker and weaker. As the beat down continued the Dreadlord would cry out, “ Enough!!!!” With a burst of dark energy the Dreadlord would send Jack and the guards flying back, “ I will not be destroyed by the likes of you!!! I will return another day and kill you Paladin!!!” The Dreadlord would then explode into a cloud of smoke. Three hours later With the Dreadlord gone and people safe Jack would smile, “ I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. I know even though that this journey is dangerous, and it isn't pleasant I must push through for the sake of my brother and sisters.” He then looked down at the copy of ,The Alliance of Lordaeron’ “ I won't let my comrades suffer the same fate as my people. Category:Blog posts